Chimera Ant
The Chimera Ants are a species of ants that can take on the traits of other species. While most are the size of normal ants, a breed of giant ants, originating from the Dark Continent, serve as the main antagonists of the Chimera Ant arc of Hunter x Hunter. While initially portrayed as vicious monsters, many of the ants are shown to be more sympathetic, and many are redeemed, while the humans become more monstrous. This race consists of about 48 ants. Biology Chimera Ant are extremely dangerous insects designated quarantine level one. Chimera Ant queens possess an entirely unique method of reproduction known as Phagogenesis (摂せっ食しょく交こう配はい, Sesshoku Kōhai), a term meaning reproduction through devouring. By eating other creatures, a Chimera Ant queen can impart the characteristics of ingested creatures onto the next generation of Chimera Ants it gives birth to. She can produce up to five Ants with one meal. To take advantage of the genes of a particular species, Chimera Ants have been known to feed until the fodder species is driven to extinction in its ecosystem. Humans are known to be extremely nutritious fodder for Chimera Ant queens. Each generation of Chimera Ants is profoundly different from the one that preceded it, and even individual Ants from the same generation exhibit profound genetic differences, which are expressed by their unique appearance: a fodder species/Ant hybrid, the former component depending on the queen's diet. Genes from multiple species can be mixed in the same Ant. Regardless of their non-insect genes, many of them retain arthropod legs. Worker The Worker Ants are the Construction Ants that can construct hives once the Chimera Ant queens had chosen the suitable location to build a castle-like nest, where she remains until her death. Soldier The Soldier Ants are heavily armored infantry and fully aware and capable of performing tasks on a few moments after birth. Nursery The Nursery Ants are specialized Chimera Ants that care and raise the royal young. Squadron Leader The Squadron Leaders are high-ranking Chimera Ants originally under the command of the royal guards and the queen. Chef The Chef Ants are tasked with preparing the Chimera Ant queen's meals. Amplifier The Chimera Ants were all connected by some invisible force, a force that strained and vanished with distance. When moving into unfamiliar territory far from their Hive, the Chimera Ants would send in chains of Amplifiers, that could project the Will of the Hive into a surrounding region. Guard The Guard Ants are the Royal Guards. Like other Chimera Ants, the Royal Guards are born through phagogenesis, but are genetically stronger than any other soldier ant and hatch with the ability to use Nen. Other Chimera Ants refer to as 'special beings' because of the power they possess. Queen The Chimera Ant queens possess an entirely unique method of reproduction known as Phagogenesis (摂せっ食しょく交こう配はい, Sesshoku Kōhai), a term meaning reproduction through devouring. By eating other creatures, a Chimera Ant queen can impart the characteristics of ingested creatures onto the next generation of Chimera Ants it gives birth to. She can produce up to five Ants with one meal. To take advantage of the genes of a particular species, Chimera Ants have been known to feed until the fodder species is driven to extinction in its ecosystem. Humans are known to be extremely nutritious fodder for Chimera Ant queens. Each generation of Chimera Ants is profoundly different from the one that preceded it, and even individual Ants from the same generation exhibit profound genetic differences, which are expressed by their unique appearance: a fodder species/Ant hybrid, the former component depending on the queen's diet. Genes from multiple species can be mixed in the same Ant. Regardless of their non-insect genes, many of them retain arthropod legs. She produces a King or God at regular intervals, who leaves the nest to mate with a female of another species and impregnating the next generation's Queen. King The Chimera Ant kings are born as successors to the Chimera Ant queens and rulers of the Chimera Ant Kingdom. Chimera Ant Kings more concerned with order and the pursuit of knowledge and survival rather than war and conquest. It can wished to conquer what ever kingdom that was the closest and absorb it into collective hierarchy where every individual would work together free of conflict for higher pursuits and had little value for individuality or luxury pursuits and often stripped its followers of free will. It was almost entirely concerned with survival and finding new ways to coexist or dominate over nature. God The Chimera Ant Gods are the divine versions of Chimera Ant kings. The Chimera Ant Gods were given the ability to control the growth and transition of life. The Chimera Ant Gods has the abilities to birth countless Chimera Ants. Trivia The Chimera Ants were inspired by their counterparts from the Hunter X Hunter and the Giant Red Ants from the Indiana Jones Series and the real life leafcutter ants. Roars *Chimera Ant King Roar Gallery Chimera Ant (2019) Sprites.png Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Fanon